Chloe and Derek Always Getting Closer
by Haley62
Summary: Chloe and Derek get closer when they realize someone's out to get them. And there only way of getting away is to follow Chloe's dreams...ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Nightmares

**Please read and review. It's my first ff so please be honest. Did you like it or not. I take criticism very well and want your honest opinion on my work. Thank you for reading! (BTW I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS KELLY DOES!)**

CPOV (Chloe)

"_What? NO! Please no don't do that, please. Please don't hurt him. Take me instead. Leave him alone and just take me. I deserve this not him. PLEASE!"_

Sweat poured down my forehead as I jolted awake. My body acing and soar from last night. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I killed someone. Well as my Aunt Lauran would put it, my ability to raise the dead and command them at my will killed somebody. To be exact it was Dr. Davidoff, so no one really cared. Well scratch that, I cared.

I cared because that moment, that last breath, that last look before your eyes glaze over and become unseeing, will permanently be stained in my brain. Every thought I have somehow brings me back to that one moment and the only thing that can calm me or even come close to distracting me from these thoughts is Derek. My mate. He can calm me with just one look. One look at those beautiful green eyes and I'm lost. Lost from the world and only he can bring me back. One touch. One kiss. One look and I'm gone, lost at his will.

Derek, my life, my love, is the only person who can come remotely close to understanding these thoughts, these feelings. He knew how this felt, not that anyone knows that…but me. I can't believe that Liam died just last week, well actually kill, maybe murdered is a better word. Yeah murdered, by my Derek. Yeah that sounds nice. No wonder everyone looks at us when were together. Mostly my aunt, but Derek and me, we don't care. Were just happy that we finally found each other.

I needed him. I needed to feel his warm touch, I needed him to wrap me up in his arms, but most of all I need him to hold onto me and never ever let go. I needed my Derek.

Before I could stop myself, I was up and out. I stood there looking like an idiot, thinking quietly to myself. Wondering if I should go in there or call his name softly, considering he was sharing the room with his brother. I was about to call his name when the door suddenly open to revel him. My Derek.

DPOV (Derek)

I closed my eyes as I listened to Chloe sleep in the other room. Normally I would be there. Cuddled next to her holding her tightly in my arms, but unfortunately Chloe's aunt found us out. Now I'm stuck here in my room all night with nothing to do, but listen to Chloe sleep. Sometimes we would have small conversations at night talking quietly thought the wall. But tonight is one of those nights were she would fall asleep before I got out of the shower. I cursed to myself wanting it to be morning so I could hold her, kiss her. All I ever wanted lies in a room were i didn't have the key to unlock it. Boo-hoo. Yet Lauren didn't know that even if the door was lock (which it isn't i was just using a metaphor) i could just kick it down or have my Chloe open it for me.

One thing Chloe didn't know was that I had a big surprise for her. My dad Kit and my foster brother, Simon are going shopping tomorrow and taking everyone including Lauren but me and Chloe. The only reason I got to stay was because I'm the best option out of us all to protect her. She doesn't get to go because he face is all over the news and now that the dye is all out she is not aloud out. Sucks for her yes but not for me. We will have the whole day together. Alone finally.

My body went rigid, all I wanted to do was turn. I needed to turn. Before I knew it I was opening the door to find Chloe. At the sight of her there in front of me, my body relaxed. Until I saw her face. "Derek," she said in a whisper so small only I could pick it up with my wolf hearing. She looked up then and what those blue eyes did things to me I can't even explain. All I wanted to do was pick her up and kiss her. Yet something was stopping me and that something was the wolf inside of me. I wondered why it did, usually it urged me on telling me that I was hers and she was mine. Mine. I always loved the way it sounded. Then it downed on me that she was standing here in front of my door wear nothing but my old black tee that I lent her, until she could get a real pair of pj's, and a pair of underwear. The shirt only went to the middle of her thigh showing off a good amount of skin. Yeah for me. "Chloe. What are you doing? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I-I-I just w-wanted to t-talk with y-y-you," no, no, no. She's scared really scared. I quickly pulled her into me and felt her relax. "Derek." All she said was my name, but it sent pleasant shivers down my back.

**Please review…**


	2. Realizations

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having really bad writers block. Well I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully you do. I mean you should, like. Well maybe. Okay I have to stop thinking the worst. Please R&R…**

KPOV (Kit)

I walked slowly towards the cheap motel as my thoughts drifted more and more to the beautiful blonde haired angle that was known as Lauran. I pictured myself holding her slender body in my strong arms as she reached up to plant a genital kiss to my ever frozen lips. Stop. Stop. I need to stop thinking like this, she probably doesn't even think of me like that. Yeah, you keep telling yourself that and you'll never know if she does or doesn't. My goss I'm starting to sound like a teenager again. I'm a grown adult at 42 years of age, I think I can handle one small crush. But it wasn't just a silly little crush, I was in love with her and that's big. I haven't loved anyone since the boys mother. Wait a minute, to seconds ago I thought this was a crush and now I'm in love with her. God I need to stop thinking so hard.

As I slowly neared our rooms I noticed that the door to the girls room was cracked open just enough were someone could take a peek in. I wondered if they even knew it was open. I looked around for any sign of the girls to make sure it would be okay to close it. When I grabbed the handle to door I heard a soft voice. A voice made for an angle, Lauran's voice. "Kit," at the sound of my name I looked in to see if there was anything I could do, but no one was awake. Tori was snoring as loud as her brother, and yes they know I told them yesterday, Chloe's bed was empty, dang teenagers, and Lauran, well Lauran was saying my name softly in her sleep. Ego boost for me. I smiled slightly as I walked to our room. By our room I mean, Simon, Derek, and mine's of course.

Still smiling I walked into the room to find non other than the missing Chloe attached to my sons mouth. I coughed slightly to alert them to my presents. Chloe and Derek jumped so far apart you couldn't help but laugh at them. Yeah they got caught, but hey, I was proud of my son. He found someone, finally, who makes him smile and laugh. I think Chloe is the only person I've meet who can actually make my son smile let alone be around his grumpy butt.

I snapped out of my thoughts rather quickly. "Chloe I think you should get some sleep." She nodded at my comment but made no move to leave. Derek smiled at this. "In your room," I said hoping she would get my drift. She did and said, "Yeah your right," she looked over at Derek and continued, "See you tomorrow Derek." Once she left, I turned to look at Derek. "You know, I'm really considering if I should let you stay home alone with Chloe tomorrow after what I just saw you guys doing, right now." Derek didn't say anything he just looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I tried really hard to not give in, but I couldn't. I mean who could. "Fine I'll let you stay." He smiled at this and said, "I thought you would say that." and with that he turned around and fell asleep.

DPOV

I quickly pulled her into my room, holding her the whole time as she cried. I just sat there while she cried, rubbing her back. "Chloe, baby, what's wrong?"

"Someone was taking you away from me. They were taking everyone away. I tried, I tried so hard to stop them. I pleaded, begged, screamed at them to take me instead, to leave you alone. I tried to tell them, _I_ was the monster, but no one was listening to me. No one would listen to me. I'm so sorry. I tried Derek, I tried." What was she talking about. No one was ever going to take me away. _No_ one was ever going to come and take us away. I wouldn't let them. I would do _anything_ in my power to stop them. That was my job, I had to protect. The wolf in me, has to protect Chloe no matter what. I would never leave, unless she asked me, told me to.

"Chloe, what are you talking about? I would never leave, no one will ever take me away from you. I promise." When I said this she looked up at me with those big, round, wide, bright blue eyes that always sent shivers of pleasure down my back.

"That's what you say now. What if they do, what if you can't stop them, what if-"I cut her off there she was getting way to worked up about this.

"Baby, I promise you with all my heart, I will never leave you, until you ask me to." She looked in her eyes said 'yeah like that'll ever happen ya big dummy' it was the best look she could ever give me. It meant she never wanted me to leave, yet I would still love to hear her say that.

Then as if she read my mind, "Never Derek, I never want you to leave me. I always want you here." I couldn't even explain to you how existed those words made me feel right now. You would have to experience it yourself to know the feeling.

Before I could say anything her perfectly plump lips touched mine and all thoughts were lost. I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to. I snaked my arms around her body as she fisted her hands in my hair. I bit her bottom lip asking, no begging for entrance, she happily excepted my tongue. Unfortunately we have to breath sometime and she pulled away to breath while I trailed kisses down her neck. "I love you Derek. I love you so much." Then she found my lips again. "I," kiss "love," kiss "you," kiss "to," I said as fast as I could between each kiss we shared.

All of the sudden we heard a cough and jumped apart so fast. One second we were pressed together the next we were ten feet away from each other. I looked up to see my dad laughing at us. God I can't believe I didn't smell him from the hall, let alone walk in. "Chloe, I think you should get some sleep." he suggested from his spot by the door. I faintly saw her nodding and she made no move to leave. I smile at that. I could tell she wanted to stay here with me. "In your room," he said making it obvious he didn't want to say, 'you need to leave now so I can talk with my son about this.' "Yeah your right," she looked over to me then and said, "See you tomorrow Derek."

Once she was gone my father looked over at me saying, "You know, I'm really considering if I should let you stay home alone with Chloe tomorrow after what I just saw you guys doing, right now." I didn't say anything just stared at him with my puppy dog eyes. The ones I know for a fact he can't resist. After awhile he said, "Fine I'll let you stay." I smiled at this and said, "I thought you would say that," and with that I fell asleep dreaming of what me and Chloe would do tomorrow.

**Please review…**


	3. Are the dreams coming true? Oh no

**AN: Hey…I'm back. So read and review. Hope you enjoy it.**

-The Next Morning-

CPOV

"_What? NO! Please no don't do that, please. Please don't hurt him. Take me instead. Leave him alone and just take me. I deserve this not him. PLEASE!" _

"_Shut up you little-" but he never got to finish because before anyone could react the door was beat down and in walk an army of dead._

"_You heart Chloe. No one is aloud to hurt her. Do not touch her." They moaned in unison._

…

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs while sweat pored down my body and the sheets tangled around my legs. Derek burst through the door so fast I didn't even see it coming. He was at my side in under 2 seconds. Asking me, demanding me to tell him what was wrong. I sat there looking at him, wondering why on earth they would do that to him. I would do that to him. Wait, do I even find out what they do to him in my dreams. No, no I never do. My dreams always start with me yelling at them to stop. Stop what ever they were doing to him, my Derek.

"Chloe what's wrong? Tell me what is wrong? Baby, please tell me?" he asked me in a desperate tone of voice. But before I could tell him about my dreams. Before I could tell him about me raising the dead. Before I could tell him I'm always trying to save him, but never can and never could. They burst through the door.

All I could say, all I could think was no. "NO. No, no, no, no, no. This isn't suppose to happen. Please don't let it be real. Please let this be part of my dreams. Please, don't take him away from me. Please." I screamed. It was all I could do.

**Sorry it's a short chapter. It's all I could write and since it is so short I will update faster. Hopefully...**

**Please review…**


	4. AN: Important Please Read

**AN: I sorry to those of you who thought this was a new chapter. I'm also sorry to those of you who liked this story, but I have decided to put it on hold. **

**I know, I know, why would I do that. Well first of I'm currently working on a Twilight FF called The Falling of the Volturi and most of my time on the computer is dedicated to writing new chapters for it. And if you've read it you I know I update like once a week, sometimes I make you wait long. I do this to get you in the habit of waiting because school starts soon and I will mostly likely only update on the weekends. **

**Second of all, I think I have some writers block. I could really use your help. SO if you have any ideas pm me and in exchange for your help, I'll put you in one of my story's. Your chose. You can even ask me to write one.**

**Last but not lest, I said I was putting this story on hold because of my other one and it's true, but if I have time in between school work I will write one-shots. I hope that's okay with you.**

**I hope to write another chapter soon, but it will most likely be a while before a new chapter is posted on this story.**

**Sorry again for those of you who liked it. And don't worry I will defiantly continue what I have started.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR COROPERATION. AND DON'T FORGET TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE IDEAS BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM. **


End file.
